


What Sirius Wants

by Synnerxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Bike-Curious: A man interested in buying a Harley motorcycle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Sirius Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bike-Curious: A man interested in buying a Harley motorcycle.

“It flies, James, it really flies!” Sirius said, gazing lovingly at the motorcycle in the ad of the Daily Prophet. 

James chuckled at his friend and continued to write his letter. “That's cool.”

Sirius stared at him in disbelief. “That's all you can say? It's a Harley that flies!”

“Padfoot, just buy it, if you're so keen on it.” James rolled his eyes, a smile touching his lips. 

“You know what, Prongs?” Sirius asked, walking up beside him and kissing his cheek.

“What?” James asked, tilting his head to the side as Sirius' lips moved down to his neck.

“I think I will.” He pulled away from James and Disaperated.

“Bloody idiot.” James murmured fondly, returning to his letter once more.


End file.
